revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super-Smarts
The extremely rare and amazing power and ability in which one’s IQ is tremendously strengthened and increased to the highest of the highest power level. Compare to Intuitive Aptitude. Various upgraded versions of this superhuman ability (as the ability strengthens and enhances greatly) is Encyopedia Knowledge, Inherent Intelligence, Instantaneous Learning/Understanding, Superhuman Sapience, Apt Planning, Expert Stagejest,Cyber Mind, Mechanical Intuition, and even Instilled Knowledge. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Science predicts that this is all inevitable. Also Called *Enhanced IQ *Genius-Level Intellect *Superhuman Intelligence *Super Smarts Capabilities The user has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on variously different levels at once and while multitasking. The user can immediately conceive complex formulas and models. The user’s wit is also enormously enhanced to the maximum power level. The user can also create numerous useful gadgets with great ease. Most of the extremely useful, incredibly strong and powerful gadgets, machines, weapons and tools the possessor makes work like a charm with absolutely no errors. They can easily accomplish exactly what they were made or programed to do. Applications *“''Imaginative Deduction''”: to accurately imagine how situations will develop and occur almost like precognition. *“''Quantum Perception''”: to innately analyze minute details. Associations *May be accompanied by, Enhanced Memory and/or Intuitive Aptitude. *“[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Intuition Mechanical Intuition]”: to resourcefully craft devices from other objects. **Possibly be accompanied or a be variation of technopathy and ''all ''other technology-related abilities. *Psychometry could also be factor. Limits *May be unable to remember myriad of subjects if there is no Enhanced Regeneration (brain cells) orEnhanced Memory present. *Some may be prone to headaches *Brain capacity might have a limit on Intelligence that can be in one person. *The knowledge and intelligence may be limited to only one area of expertise. Known Users ▪ Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes franchise) ▪ Professor James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes franchise) ▪ Brainiac (DC Comics) ▪ Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) ▪ Beast (Marvel) ▪ Dr. Banner (Marvel) ▪ Grey Matter (Ben 10) ▪ Brainstorm (Ben 10: Alien Force) ▪ Galvans (Ben 10 series) ▪ Azmuth (Ben 10 series) ▪ Medula (Sky High) ▪ Cooper Daniels (Ben 10 series) ▪ Albedo (Ben 10: Alien Force) ▪ Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Doctor Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ L Lawliet (Death Note) ▪ Light Yagami (Death Note) ▪ Near (Death Note) ▪ MacGyver (Macgyver) ▪ The Leader (Marvel) ▪ Iron Man (Marvel) ▪ Hank Pym (Marvel) ▪ Dr. Doom (Marvel) ▪ Dr. Octopus (Marvel) ▪ Mad Thinker (Marvel) ▪ M.O.D.O.G. (Marvel) ▪ Tinkerer (Marvel) ▪ Amadeus Cho (Marvel) ▪ Reed Richards (Marvel) ▪ Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) ▪ Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ▪ J.J. Powell (No Ordinary Family) ▪ Megamind (Megamind) ▪ Luke Smith (The Sarah Jane Adventures) ▪ Ozymandias/ Adrian Veidt (Watchmen) ▪ Nite Owl/ Daniel Drieberg (Watchmen) ▪ Rorschach/ Walter Kovacs (Watchmen) ▪ Batman (DC Comics) ▪ Chiriko (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) ▪ Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl) ▪ Luke Rattigan (Doctor Who: The Sontaran Straggem/The Poison Sky) ▪ Kyle XY (ABC Family series) ▪ Tosh Sato (Torchwood) ▪ Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) ▪ The Riddler (DC Comics) ▪ Richie Foley/Gear (Static Shock) ▪ Jeremy Belpois (CODE: LYOKO) ▪ Franz Hopper (CODE: LYOKO) ▪ X.A.N.A (CODE: LYOKO) ▪ Wade Load (Kim Possible) ▪ Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) ▪ Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) ▪ Otto Malpense (H.I.V.E.) ▪ Laura Brand (H.I.V.E.) ▪ Dr. Nero (H.I.V.E.) ▪ Professor Pike (H.I.V.E.) ▪ Number One (H.I.V.E.) ▪ Andrew Ryan (Bioshock) ▪ Brigid Tenenbaum (Bioshock) ▪ Frank Fontaine (Bioshock) ▪ Eleanor Lamb (Bioshock 2) ▪ Zoe Adams (Alphas) ▪ Benvicktor (Ben 10) ▪ Dr. Vicktor (Ben 10) ▪ Dr. Animo (Ben 10 series) ▪ Vilgax (Ben 10 series) ▪ All Cerebrocrustaceans (Ben 10 series) ▪ All Transylians (Ben 10) ▪ Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ▪ Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ▪ Kate Jones (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) ▪ CABAL (Command and Conquer) ▪ Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) ▪ Fi (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) ▪ Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) ▪ Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) ▪ Winifred Burkle (Angel) ▪ Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) ▪ Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) ▪ Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) ▪ Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) ▪ Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Category:Powers